This is War
by Amandos
Summary: Its war in the house. Iggy and Gazzy vs. Nudge and Angel. But will Max and Fang get the pranks instead? What will happen next? Read to find out :D haha i suck at summeries, this is my first fanfic so please read and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

_**Please Review :D **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of the characters!_**

_**This is War**_

Urgh, another morning. I just love em. Sarcasm people!

Getting up in the morning is too much trouble! But within 10 minutes I was heading out to the kitchen, reaching in the fridge for some juice. I had just reached for a cup and turned around before I screamed. Where the hell was the wall? Any help voice? No? Guess I'm on my own.

"IGGY, GAZZY WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THE WALL?!" I screamed.

I started pacing when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. I quickly whirled around to see Fang smirking at me.

"And what the hell is so funny? You scared the life out of me!!!!" I asked him

"Nothing" He replied.

Oh so he's going back to being the oh so silent one. Lets just say that's not who I am. I'm Max by the way, freaky mutant bird kid. I live with my flock: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman and Angel. We've just settled down again after trying to save the world, so you can understand why I am freaking out when I find our new home has already lost part of its wall.

I suddenly heard descending footsteps before I saw a tired Iggy and Gazzy rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. I must have woken them up. Call me mean but today I was just not feeling sympathetic.

"Would you care to explain this?" I coldly asked them

"Well not particularly, but I am guessing you want to know so basically me and Gazzy were having a bet on who could make the biggest bomb and Gazzy left his on the table where Nudge came in and knocked it off and Kaboom there is now a hole in the wall. I am quite surprised you slept through it actually." Iggy explained.

Well I was dumbfounded. I actually got a clear explanation for once. But I am not sure I really wanted to hear it. I sighed before telling Iggy "Well you're the one who works in the kitchen so it's your problem. Now sort it"

I had just slumped on the sofa and was about to turn on the TV when I heard Nudge scream "THIS IS WAR GAZZY AND IGGY!"

Great, just what I need, a war in the house!

_**So was it bad, good? please review and tell me if i should continue or not =]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soo I wrote chapter 2, but i am not sure thats its very good. Anyway next chapter the pranks will start coming, so look forward to that :D please review i would love to know what you think =]**_

I was just getting up when Nudge ran into the living room screaming about her hair. It appears they had somehow got bake beans in it. Must have left it on her pillow or something. I must admit I did find it quite funny until the Nudge Channel was turned on. I'd been up 15 – 20 minutes and I was already exhausted. Sure I could beat up an eraser but dealing with the flock and their "wars", not so much.

"Max, Max, Max, Max, Max look at my hair, it has bake beans all over it. What am I going to do, what am I going to do? This'll never come out! I am going to kill those two. They know how much I hate stuff in my hair! Max, Max, Max, do something. They can't get ---"

I placed my hand over her mouth until she stopped. I love much, but when she starts talking, she never stops!

"Nudge, your hair will be fine, it'll wash out. And as for those two, I'll see to them"

"Fine. I'm in the bathroom" Nudge replied running away to wash her hair.

So now it was time for me to deal with those two. But to be honest I am not very good at telling the flock off. I know I am admitting a weakness! But its true, I have a soft spot for them all.

"Gazzy, Iggy in here now!" I yelled out. They'd here me whether I yelled or not, but today was going to be one of those days where shouting was the best option.

"Max, you've already told us, now can I please go outside. Please, please, please" Gazzy said giving me Bambi eyes. Damn those things!

"Ah, fine. But no more of this!" I replied giving in too easily as usual.

I slumped back onto the sofa and closed my eyes to rest. How do the flock forget things so quickly? Here I am still worrying about the school still chasing us and whether or not we're say and they're off starting their own war. I could feel myself tensing when I felt Fang sit down next to me. He started rubbing the spot between my wings and I finally felt myself relaxing against him.

"Max you need to relax, we've saved the world, there's nothing else that's going to go wrong for a while" Fang said quietly, knowing exactly what was wrong with me.

"Still, I cant help feeling like this Fang! And I cannot deal with a war in our Flock! Whether its for their fun or not!" I let this out all in one breath.

"Max, relax, please. For me" Fang replied

I made the mistake of looking up into those strong dark eyes of his. I saw him lean in to me and suddenly his lips were on mine.

_**I am definately all for FAX :D loveee haha, anyways please review :D **_


End file.
